It all started in WalMart
by therichnobody
Summary: A Marik and Bakura fic! Parings and language content, but overall funny! I as well suck at summaries
1. Bananas

It all started in Wal-Mart...

Hi! This is a fic mainly dealing with Bakura and Marik! A couple of parings but you'll see later. It begins...NOW!

Disclaimer: I didn't forget this time! Me no own, so you can't sue me, so nyah-nyah!

Setting: Malik's house-7: 58 pm

Malik: Where are you going?  
Marik: Does it matter to you? (gets on motorcycle and revs it up)

Malik: (yelling over the motor) Be back by 9: 00!

Marik: (yelling as he revs it up louder) I can't hear you! (drove off)

Now, driving 95 mph down an intersection, feeling the wind blow in his hair, almost running over a stray cat on purpose, getting chased by the cops, outrunning the cops, sending the cops to the Shadow Realm while almost running into a brick wall; things like this always happen o the dark, crazed entity that is Marik. Now that he's gotten rid of the cops, he's looking for something to do when he sees that he needs gas.

Marik: Dang, where's a gas station when you need one. (t: It's not like I'm gonna pay for it) I know, Wal-Mart! Wal-Mart has everything.

And so, as he set off for Wal-Mart supercenter, he's sees Bakura walking down the road.

Bakura: (t: Damn, I can't have one second alone without this idiot following me) Great.

Marik: I didn't even say anything. Want a ride?  
Bakura: I'd rather walk.

Marik: C'mon, get on. I gotta show you something.

Bakura: (sigh) Fine. (got on the mtorcycle)

As Marik sped off, knowing how easily Bakura can be bucked off, he thought to himself.

Marik: (t: Heh, I bet I can pull a wheelie while turning this corner, this fool gon' piss his pants!) Bakura,

Bakura: (holding on very tightly to Marik) Wha-what?

Marik: Hold on! (just hit a wheelie while gunning a hairpin turn at 120 mph)

Bakura: (holding even tighter) NOO! Don't let me fall!

When Bakura slipped, Marik sped up, accidentaly hit the brake, and both of them went flying into Wal-Mart's parking lot. Marik flew into an empty shopping cart, which crashed into this esclade, set the alarm off and dented the car terribly. Bakura on the other hand, thought hat he was going to land on the shipment of Spring Air matressess but landed on the cement right by it.

Marik: (finally coming to) ...Ow. What the hell is that noise? Oh crap it's the car alarm!

Dude: Ay man, look at my car!  
Marik: Hell, I didn't do it. (got out of the basket and picked up his motorcycle) What the- Wal-Mart scratched my bike! I'll sue them!  
Bakura: (massaging his back) You wouldn't have to sue Wal-Mart if you didn't crash in the first place, jacka$$, now come on!

Marik: Alright let me just chain up my bike. (he locked it and kicked the curb as he went in)  
Inside Wal-Mart, Bakura, being the thief he is, stole the master key off of the store manager.

Bakura: Heh heh, this will come in handy.

Marik: Look, why are we in here anyway?  
Bakura: I need to pick up some things.

Marik: While we're here...(pointed to the ciggarette case)

Bakura: Crackhead. (opening the case)  
Marik: You're the crackhead.

Bakura: I don't smoke. (handing them to Marik)  
Marik: Tch, you should. Sometimes candy and alcohol don't cut it. (saw something fall out of Bakura's pocket) Huh, what's this? (picked it up) Milk, eggs, cough medicine-what the hell!

Bakura: Give me that! (snatched the list away) Ryou's sick and he asked me to get a few things.

Marik: Ha ha ha ha! You, the Great Thief King Bakura, reduce to and errand boy! Ha ha ha!

Bakura: Shut up! (shoved the list in Marik's face) Fu# this, I'm getting my own damn stuff. (walked to the weapons aisle-Wal-Mart got everything)

Marik: Punk.

Just then, Marik got another idea. What if he was to grab Bakura suddenly? Maybe he'd be sympathetic towards him adn start to make-out. As he stared at the elegant yet deadily, slim and sexy figure chosing between two shanking knives, he started to daydream about him. The two, world dominators, sing the Pharaoh as a leg rest, sitting atop their thrones looking over the conquered city. Marik stared into those reddish-brown eyes full of hatred and sorrow, he moved closer to his lover, just moments away from the joining of their lips, the tasting of each others tounges as-

Bakura: What are you staring at?  
Marik:... ... ...Huh?  
Bakura: (walking off) Idiot.

Marik: (t: Dang! I was daydreaming about him again! Wait-now's my chance!)  
He started to sneak behind Bakura; a playful smile on his face as he grabbed Bakura's buttocks and whispered in his ear, "Got your a$$!"  
POW! BOOM! CRASH!  
Bakura punched the crap out of Marik who fell into the shelf with hair care products scattering on the floor.

Bakura: What the hell is wrong with you, you dumba$$ piece of SH#! Don't you ever in your life do that to me again! (walked to the explosives aisle right next o the walk-in meat freezer-Wal-Mart got everything)  
Marik: (looking dumbfounded)Damn! He got that mad over something like that! (t: I never seen him that mad...I...I was actually terrified of him...I righteously think he would have killed me right then and there...The cold stare of death was in his eyes...No, I can't allow myself to dwell in fear...I must know!)

And with that note, Marik charged full force into Bakura, making both of them crash in the meat-freezer. Unlucky for them, the door closed and locked.

And there's the first out of four chapters. A little note, if you like Kingdom Hearts and you like how this story is giong, then check out my Kingdom Hearts equivalent of this love story when I finish this one. (Dude, I'm writing my frist romance on fanfiction! Chea! Review all of your thoughts to ME!!! (i'll review your stories)...(even though I already do )


	2. The MeatFreezer

How Does the Evilocity Idiots get out of this? (Ch. 2)

...Would he really kill me if I told him...I must know!...

Inside Wal-Mart's meat freezer

For a split second, Marik stared into those eyes, the eyes full of hatred, angst, and extreme sorrow. But those eyes, they were once again full of the lust of a blood-thirsty, homicidal pschyopath.

Bakura Get off of me! (pushed Marik off and ran to the locked door) Damn! It's locked! Hey! (banging on the door) Can anyone hear me? Let us out!!! (stopped and turned to Marik) Well whoop-de-freakin' DO! What do you have to say for yourself?

Marik: Don't blame this on me-

Bakura: You're the one who PUSHED ME! (started to shiver) Grrr…why is it so cold in here?

Marik: It's a meat-freezer, DUH!

Bakura: Don't get smart with me, now give me your jacket.

Marik: No! Why should I?

Bakura: 1. Because my blood is thinner than yours-

Marik: That's because you don't see me drinking my own blood-

Bakura: 2. You owe me for putting me in here anyway-

Marik: I didn't lock the door-

Bakura: 3. I'll kick you're a$$ if you don't, now give it here!

Marik: It'll be better if we huddle together to stay warm. (held out his arms)

Bakura: I'd rather freeze to death than let your gay a$$ hold me. (leaned on the wall and tried to get himself warm)

Marik: Fine, be that way.

30 min. later

(A/N: 'cause I'm lazy and I don't fell like typing like they're shivering, use your imagination)

Marik: (saw Bakura shaking like a leaf) Bakura, you're turning blue, please-

Bakura: Since when you started to worry about others?

Marik: Are…you mad at me?

Bakura: Can't say that I'm not.

Marik: (t: Why is he so mad? Yeah, I got us locked in here, but usually we'd be doing something stupid or destructive right about now, but instead he's acting like he hates me as much as that baka Pharaoh. What did I do? thinking even harder Why bakura? I thought we were the best of friends? The Destructive Duo? The Evilocity Idiots? … … …And now…you won't even talk to me…) Bakura-

Bakura: Look Marik, just shut u-ah-choo! Great, now I'm catching a cold. Move over. (snuggled up to Marik) Don't even try to enjoy this Ma-ah-ah-choo! (glared at Marik) Just, shut up.

Marik: Ba-

Bakura: What part of "shut up" you don't understand? Damn!

Marik: (t: Why does he hate me right now? What did I do to him? t.e.h Dang, with all this thinking I'm doing, I could be a proffessor! But seriously, if he wants to be a bit# right now, I won't provoke him…but then again, I can't even get mad at him…)

In that cold, freezing, impenetrable fortress of oncoming death (i.e the meat-freezer) Marik starts to daydream about the pale tombrobber…

_There they were, the two of them, staring into each others eyes. Bakura, his snow white hair shining in the moonlight, a playful smirk upon his thin lips. "Marik, how come you never told me?" … "I…I thought that you wouldn't agree." "Silly little boy, why would you think that?" "I thought you weren't like me…that you are not what I am" "Marik," "Yes?" They both moved closer, lips just barely touching, when Bakura whispered as he grabbed Marik's lower waist, "Do you want a banana?" "What?"_

Bakura: Get your fuc& banana off me, jacka$$ !

Marik: Huh? (as bakura got up, Marik looked down to noticed that he was, well…YOU KNOW…)

Bakura: You were daydreaming about me, weren't you!  
Marik: No I wasn't!  
Bakura: That's a lie and you know it! (turned around, back facing Marik) Horny a$$ bastard.

Marik: (t: Damn, I did it again! And now he knows I do it! Wait-that dumba$$ !) Bakura-

Bakura: I said don't talk to me!

Marik: I just realized that you had the master key to get us out.

Bakura: I thought I told you-(blinked stupidly) Wait-what?

Marik: You got the key. Now if you would?  
Bakura: Oh, stuff I-ah-choo! (grabbing the key) Dammit, we've been in here for an hour for no reason! Ah-choo! (opens the door) Thanks to you, I won't be out for a while. (mumbling to himself) That punk is probably gonna hide all of my dynamite, lock up my chainsaw AND sledgehammer. Hell, I'll bet he'll even hide my imported Chinese illegal fireworks…

Marik: Be like that, yo' a$$ just lost a ride! (walked out of the store and waited for the valet to bring his motorcycle around. Wal-Mart got everything )

Marik's POV

Punk bastard. Gonna blame everything on me (even though I did cause it) and leave without me (even though I'm the one who left him) … … …Now I feel sorry for him, and I wanna go back and give him a ride…Crap, why am I so soft? Maybe I'm spending too much time with that gay punk of a tombkeeper. Honestly, how can you claim that you're not gay when your screename is "TeddyBears'R'Us"?…Damn.

Bakura's POV

Bakura: (while walking through the parking lot choosing the car he's going to steal) Punk bastard. Getting me ah-choo! Locked up in a damn meat-freezer, making me cathc a-a-ah-choo! sniffs …cold, damn him! (disabling the alarm on a red convertible he's chosen) Ryou's gonna be furious! Ah-choo!…Listen to me…(hotwiring the car and drove out even though the guy who originally owned the car is running behind him) I sound like that whiny, punk a$$ bit# Malik-ah-choo! And he has the nerve to say he isn't gay (going 100 down the highway) when he calls himself "The Human Teletubbie of Love"? Idiot. Wait-something's wrong. (looks at the controls and sees that they are in Spanish) Who in the hell would drive a Mexican car in Japan?!? (one of the tires burst) Oh fu ! (startd to swerve uncontrollably) Where's the brake? (looked at the hand brake labeled no offense to the Spanish language "El Brako") El Brako? What the hell is "El Brako"? I need a brake! (loked up and saw the 18-wheeler that he was going to crash into) Just my luck.

As Bakura spd toward the 18-wheeler, he past Marik.

Marik: Was that Bakura? What is this fool doing? He's going to crash!…(looked away) Good for his a$$. (t: I hope he'll be okay…)

Bakura: (trying to unhook the jammed seatbelt) Perfect! The one time I wear the damn seatbelt, it tries t kill me! Ah-choo! Sh# ! Unhook you stupid- HONK! HONK! (looked up) Aahhhhh!

BOOM-A-FACATION! CRASHIONESS!

Marik: BAKURA!! (after seeing the accident which by the way went like this: Bakura flew forward out of the car at collision, hit the back of the 18-wheeler, flew backwards, cracked his face on the back of his car and landed on the pavement he sped to Bakura's side and lifted him up) Oh my Ra! His head has been gashed, (lifting his bangs so he can get a better look at the deep cut, which is turning purple and bleeding profusely on Bakura's head) and it's all m fault. I…killed him, just by not forgiving his ignorance…why…why couldn't it have been me! Why Bakura! He was my only friend, the only one who trusted me…why him…oh Bakura…why couldn't it have been ME!!! (a single tear fell down his cheek)

Bakura: (still unconscious, eyes closed) … … … … …unh.. … …

Marik: He's…breathing…he's still alive! Thank Ra he's still alive! But not for long in this condition…I gotta help him!

So Marik made sure Bakura was secured on the motorbike, and sped off in search of help.

Don't know why he's this nice now? We'll find out… … … …or are we…

A/N: The story was originally called "Bananas" but I decided to change it even though it went with the story better. Read on to find out why…


	3. Is he that desprate?

**Is He That Desprate? (ch. 3)**

_...He's breathing...he's still alive!... ...But not for long... ...I gotta help him!_

Setting: Marik's hideout-3 blocks away from crash-9: 30 pm

Bakura: ... ... ...unhh...(still unconsious)

Marik: (now sitting next to Bakura staring at his chest slowly rising up and down with his breathing) This is the best I can give you seeing the fact that if either of us steps in another hospital again, we'll get sued.

As Bakura sleeps on the black satin sheets, marik neither thinks nor daydreams about him, but plots against him.

Marik: Hmph. Now's my chance to see if it will work. But how to execute my plan?... ...Yes, this will do. But I must wait until he wakes up. Soon, my love, we will be together at last. (kisses him on the forehead and leaves)

Minutes tick by, until finally the tombrobber wakes from his slumber. He sits up, trying to remember what transpired moments ago. Rubbing his head, he recalls the car crash and when he sees that he is in a room and the fact that his head is bandaged up, he figures that something is wrong.

Bakura: ... ... ...Where am I? Huh-this can mean only one thing-

Marik: (standing in the doorway) You up? 'Bout time.

Bakura: Marik. What did you do?  
Marik: It's not what I did, its what you're gonna do.

Bakura: Waht do you mean-

Marik: HAH! (taking over Bakura's mind with the Millennium Rod)  
Bakura: No! Y-you can't! (struggling to keep control)

Marik: I can. If you really love me, then submit and give in.

Bakura: I...will-never--give in! (losing the struggle)

Marik: You will. (puts all power into the possession)

Bakura: NOOOOOO!!! (when it takes effect, he got that glazed look in his eye) You command and I obey, Master Marik.

Marik: I have one command and one command only. (pulls his shirt off and gets on the bed) Do me.

Bakura: As you wish. (unzips his pants)

After 15 minutes of hot, sweaty sex (I'm not describing it, you dirty dogs!) full of licking, sucking, biting and thrusting, the destructive duo lie in the bed both breathing hard and exhausted. Bakura (who is still under the control) is on top of Marik, with one hand caressing his face and the other in a certain area still exciting the very pleased Marik who is running a finger down the crevice of Bakura's soft, pale buttocks.

Bakura: Was that sufficient, my lord?

Marik: (digging even deeper into that little crevice when a smile crept on his face) It was...satisfactory. You'll have to make up for it in Round 2.

Bakura: Of course, Master Marik. Allow me. (sat up preparing himself when marik stopped him)

Marik: I want you to go all out. (pointed at his hardened manhood) Suck it.

Bakura: As you wish.

As Marik let Bakura do his dirty deed, he felt a surge of pleasure going up his spine and he couldn't contain what came out but Bakura didn't care. Bakura just swallowed it and sucked even harder. At this time, the fact that Bakura was his mind slave didn't matter to Marik anymore. Marik's control on Bakura's mind slipped, and that's when Bakura gained control. When he saw what he was doing, he stopped, took it out of his mouth and stood up.

Marik: (snapped back to his senses) Hey, why did you stop, slave?

Bakura: (in a deadly tone) Because I don't do that kind of thing.

Marik: Ba-Bakura! How-

Bakura: When you have a mind slave, make sure to keep hold until you're done.

Marik: (backing up to a wall, scared to death) Wait, I can explain-

Bakura: (grabbed Marik's throat and indefinetely choked him) Listen to me, and listen well. **YOU. WILL. PAY. **(dropped him, grabbed his clothes and left)

Marik: gasp (holds his throat) Oh...gasp...crap.

Setting: Ryou's house-8 days after the crash-3: 49 pm

Ryou: Malik, something's up.

Malik: You mean the fact that Bakura's acting like a normal person and Marik's too scared to come out of the house? I think it's paradise.

Ryou: Well, it is great that they haven't caused any harm to anyone or anything all week, but I can't help think that there's something wrong.

Bakura: (just walked in, looking sane. No tight leather clothes, no confined weapons, no evil look in his eye, nothing but an innocent, SANE spirit who happens to have a body ) May I take this letter to the post office?  
Ryou: Yeah, I guess.

Bakura: Thank you. (left)

Ryou: See? He should be EVIL! Not like this! Don't you see?  
Malik: All I see is peace in this town from now on.

Ryou: (sigh) Nothing good can come out of this.

Malik: Aw, quit your belly-achin'. What's the worst that could happen?

As soon as Bakura stepped outside, he got his familiar smirk on his face. If you thought that he was really going to the post office, slap yourself on the head and say out loud, "I'm stupid." Instead, he is looking for a certain Egyptian named Mahatama. Why? Revenge.

During this period of quiet, non-destructive life, he's been planning his revenge. Mahatama serves a key role in his plot, for he looks just like Marik, except that he's bald. (go figure) You see, he needs three things from Mahatama, and he's now going to harvest them. At this point, Bakura has arrived in this dark alley, where he sees Mahatama.

Mahatama: You ready?  
Bakura: You got the weaponryl?

Mahatama: I got your shotgun, AK-47, standard issue grenades, both flliet knife to skin it and your serrated knife to gut it-

Bakura: (picking up the serrated knife) All this just to kill a cat?

Mahatama: Cats are holy things and they shouldn't have to live on this sesspool of a world!  
Bakura: Riiiiiiiight. (checking the sharpness of the blade as he comtemplates his next move) (t: Hmm...how to dispose of him?) (looks at Mahatama who is dancing and singing, "Gonna eat me a cat; gonna swallow me a kitten!") ... ...(sweqat drop) You die now.

Mahatama: Huh-

SLICE. STAB.

At that precise moment, Bakura slashed Mahatama's throat and stabbed him in the heart. Then he pulled down Mahatama's pants and was slightly disgusted by the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear and thought to himself that he should do that himself and got straight to work. Once he got his body parts, he put them in a jar filled with formaldyhide he stole from Wal-Mart (Wal-Mart got everything) and set for home. Part 1 of his plan was complete. Part 2 shall commence at midnight.

Ryou's house-9: 03 pm

Bakura is sitting on the couch watching a program on the space shuttles when Ryou walks in.

Ryou: (looks at the screen) You're watching an educatinal program?

Bakura: Why not?

Ryou: (sighed, then sat down and layed his head on Bakura's chest) What's happening to you?

Bakura: I thought you liked the new me.

Ryou: It's not that I don't, but what brought on this change? I know something happened between you and Marik to make you act like this. What was it?  
Bakura: You'll find out soon enough.

Ryou: (sigh) I hate to say it, but I want the old Bakura back.

Bakura: Really? What for? I thought-

Ryou: Yes, I know, but I miss...our intercourse. And when you...get a little "crazy".

Bakura: Like when I bring you close to near death? But-

Ryou: Even with all of the blood loss, cuts and bruises, at least I knew you cared for me. But now...I don't even know who you are.

Bakura: Ryou, it hasn't been that long.

Ryou: Yes it has. Ever since you found out that Marik told me your wea-

Bakura: That's enough. (got up and walked up the stairs)

Ryou: Where are you going?  
Bakura: To sleep. At least you don't have to worry about me anymore. (left)

Ryou: (t: Why won't he tell me what's wrong?)

Upstairs in Ryou and Bakura's room

Within the confines of this room, the clod and caculating thief king quietly contemplates his next move, carefully sharpening his favorite knife, a 10-inch long blade housed in a red and black handle with hieroglyphics carved on them spelling out "The greatest of them all shall be the holster for eternal darkness". He sighed, carefully placed the blade in his hiding spot, (in a hole in the very back of the closet) took off his slippersand climbed into the bed, hoping to fool Ryou into thinkin he was asleep. When Ryou indeed walked in, he felt a little down to see that bakura was already sleep.

Ryou: I gues that he wasn't lying. (he too got ready for bed and when he laid down, he thought he would make sure) Bakura? Are you awake?  
Bakura: ... ... ... ... ...

Ryou: Oh well. (closed his eyes and surrendered to slumber)

As soon as (count how many times I said this in my story and you could win a chance to win a chance to win $5!) 11: 50 rolled around, Bakura got out of bed carefully, slipped his shoes on, grabbed his knife and other materials and set out for Malik's house. Then the tombrobber carefully slipped in the window. When he reached Marik's room, it was so many locks on his door it wan't funny.

Bakura: Really now, you'll have to do better than that. (unlocked all of the locks with ease) Tch, he thinks that can stop me. Now for my revenge.

The elusive thief slipped quietly into the room and reached Marik's bed. He pulled back the sheets ever so carefully, but not too careful; Marik started to awaken, but Bakura was prepared. He quickly injected Marik with a large dose of anesthetic intravenously, which of course, knocked him out. When he pulled down Marik's pants and underwear, he exacted Part 2 of his plan. after he was done, he left as silently as he came. He couldn't wait to see Marik's face when he wakes up. And now he could quit this "good boy" charade. Part 2 was finished, but his revenge isn't over yet.

Oooohh...wanna know what happened to Marik? What did Bakura do to him? And what did Marik tell Ryou that when Bakura found out he knew he got mad? Wht did Mahatama want to eat a cat if it is a holy thing to him? All these questions can and will be answered (except the one 'bout Mahatama) in the 4th and last chapter of my thriller.

Review... ... ... (triple trinity!)


	4. Do you want a banana?

**Do You Want A Banana? (final chapter)**

_...Part 2 is now complete, but my revenge isn't over yet..._

Setting: Malik's house-5: 08 am

All is calm until a certain someone went to the bathroom...

Marik: What the fu# ! Malik!  
Malik: (ran in) What is it?  
Marik: (turned around to show Malik his "new edition") This!  
Malik: Well, I didn't know you wanted to be a woman-

Marik: Does it look like I want to be a woman! Now who did it?!?

Malik: How should I know?  
Marik: I know-Where's Bakura?  
Malik: Again, how should I know? besides, the way he's acting, I doubt he'd would even do anything like that.

Marik: (talking to himself) He said he'd get revenge...but I didn't know he'd go that far...

Malik: Revenge for what?  
Marik: If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell another soul?  
Malik: Heh, why should I keep a sec- (aw Marik's expresion) Uh, yeah.

Marik: Look, after the accident, I, well...had fun with Bakura.

Malik: What? And you're the main one accusing me of being gay! Ha! No way, I thought you two would-

Marik: I had to force him.

Malik: Well are you two-

Marik: As you can see, NO! It's just, I wanted to find out why he was so mad.

Malik: But you didn't- (doorbell rang) Wait here. (walks downstairs) Hey Marik! Get down here to greet Ryou and Bakura.

Marik: (pulling his pants up) I'mma kick his a$$. (walks downstairs)

As soon as Bakura walks in, Marik jacked him up against the wall.

Ryou: Hey! What are you doing?  
Marik: You fu#er! What did you do to me?

Bakura: I don't know what you're talking about.

Marik: LIER! (punched Bakura)

Ryou: What are you talking about?  
Marik: He took my rod!

Malik: I thought he gave you a sex change.

Ryou: What! When?

marik: Must've been last night.

Bakura: (nose bleeding) Impossible. I didn't leave home last night.

Marik: Yeah right! (punched him again)

Ryou It's true! He went to sleep early. I saw him.

Marik: Well how do you know he didn't sneak out?  
Bakura: (now with a black eye) Marik, do you want a banana? (Malik laughed)

Marik: You bastard! (tried to punch him again but Bakura grabbed his arm)

Bakura: Seriously. Do you want one? (held up a banana-the fruit you dirty dogs!)

Ryou: Bakura, (grabbed the banana and started to peel it) do you really think that this is the right time for this?

Bakura: Stop and look at what you're about to eat.

Ryou: Why-aaahhhhh! (dropped the banana which housed the supposed "rod")

Malik: Oh my Ra! What the heck happened?  
Marik: (staring at his "supposed" rod, mouth open) ... ... ...

Bakura: Spechless? Good, now my revenge is complete. Now will you put me down? It's hard to breath with your damn meathook latched onto my neck.

Ryou: Bakura, you didn't.

Marik: (dropped Bakura) You...you...you...actually did...you...I...cut..it...gone-

Bakura: Let me stop you incessant rambling and clarify this situation. That (pointed to the "banana") isn't yours. You still have it, it is just sealed away by my craft. Basically I covered it up with some skin I harvested. Looks real, dosen't it? And I'll love to see you in the hospital trying to undo what I've done. Who knows, maybe you'll like it like that. (walking out) Oh, by the way, that damn Pharaoh and his freaks were noified of your decision to switch genders.

Marik: Wait! (stopped Bakura) Why did you need to get revenge anywa-

Bakura: When you took over my mind and made me-

Marik: The only reason I did that was because you were acting like you hated my guts!  
Bakura: Because you told Ryou my weakness, I really wanted to kill you, but you were my friend. But besides that fact, that doesn't mean you can make me do what I did to you!

Marik: I had feelings for you.

Bakura: SO! That's not a good enough reason!  
Marik: I wanted to find out what it was like, I wanted someone who I could trust, who would help me-

Bakura: And! What's that supposed to mean?  
Marik: I'm a virgin. Happy now?  
Bakura: (stared at him, mouth open)... ... ...

Malik: Did I hear correctly?  
Ryou: You're lying.

Marik: Before that incounter, I really was. I needed to know how it felt. I didn't know you'd get that mad.

Bakura: (finally closed his mouth and smiled) Heh heh. You. A virgin. Heh heh-Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
Marik: Yeah, laugh it up. But look at who broke my virginity.

Bakura: Fine, be that way about it. We're even.

Marik: Right. It's time to go back to the way things were.

Bakura: Yeah, making their lives miserable. (pointed to Ryou and Malik)

Malik: Wait-what?! Already! (stomped up to his room) Great.

Ryou: Bakura, don't you think we should leave?  
Bakura: Whatever. So, we still on for blowing up Wal-Mart?  
Marik: Hell yeah! They scratched my bike!

Ryou: Here we go.

While they walked out, Ryou couldn't help but smile.

Bakura: And what are you so happy about?  
Ryou: Things are back to normal.

Bakura: Don't get too comfortable. I'm feeling horny.

Ryou: Right now?  
Bakura: Heh, let's go to Wal-Mart while we still have time. (smacked Ryou's booty)

Ryou: Oh! (giggled) What for?

Bakura: They got everything. I need some "supplies". (kissing Ryou intently)

Ryou: (breaking the kiss) What for?  
Bakura: Your a$$ is feeling tight. I think we'll need a chainsaw, the jaws of life-

Ryou: The jaws of life! Are you trying to kill me?!

Bakura: Heh, (put his hand down Ryou's pants) things are really back to normal.

A/N: Wal-Mart is cool. Too bad that two days later, Marik and Bakura actually blew up Wal-Mart. But to prove that Wal-Mart truly has everything, it regenerated itself in a matter of 23 hours, fully stocked and functional. (a regeneration mechanism found in the basement-Wal-Mart has everything!) therichnobody

And that's the end. I really hoped you liked my story, and you can tell me what you thought by reviewing! Now that this is done, I will start on my Kingdom Hearts version. Now when I say that, it's basically a whole different story with some similarites. Watch for it!


End file.
